


And you!

by uReine



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, They're actually not related obviously, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uReine/pseuds/uReine
Summary: It is not often that the Warrior of Light gets to lounge, but who is to deny them the opportunity?Especially with a Warrior of Light like themselves.
Kudos: 4





	And you!

**Author's Note:**

> This short selection of stories, which I may or may not continue, will feature a former Warrior of Light giving solace and comfort to a new one.  
This story WILL contain major spoilers throughout the FFXIV series, including A Realm Reborn, Heavensward, Stormblood and Shadowbringers.
> 
> We start off at the end of A Realm Reborn, just after you've arrived in Coerthas with Alphinaud and Tataru. In midst of the misery surrounding the disappearance of your comrades, Alphinaud finally finds the reason to let you meet his friend and confidant at the Lavender Beds.

To say you were surprised was an understatement. The cottage to which Alphinaud had dragged you to was smaller than most of them were, making you wonder if this was the right place after all. From the outside, the cottage looked to be of traditional Riverian style, with delicately carpented walls and a flower bed that was the home of lilies and unsurprisingly ...lavenders. This was the Lavender Beds after all. Alphinaud looked particulary thrilled to be here, more than he usually was as he led you to the door. And honestly? Who were you to deny him to be happy.

“ This way, we’re but a moment late.” Alphinaud spoke out, giving you a reassuring smile. You can’t help but look around you, yet again to see if the Crystal Braves truly were nowhere to be found. “ It is safe in here then?” you hear yourself ask. Alphinaud gives you a nod. “ The Lavender Beds host many refugees, criminals even, and the Order keeps the peace here from throughout the day.”

It was true, the Lavender Beds seemed safe. You couldn’t sense any prying eyes around you, no presence other than yours and his, aside from the few soldier of the Twin Adder that patrolled around the area. It was a feeling you had missed, the sense of security, of not being hunted down by the entire nation, former allies and newfound enemies alike. Recent events had haunted you like the shadows of the people long gone, the betrayal of the Crystal Braves and the assasination of the Sultana to name a few. After everything you- no, you and the Scions had done for them, the times fighting together as allies had crumbled down to your feet in mere seconds as if it ment nothing to them. You couldn’t help but gaze around yourself again. Were you truly safe? Was this visit another assasination attempt,  _ another _ betrayal?

Alphinaud poked you, gently, bringing you back into your senses. He was clearly trying to hold himself together aswell, you weren’t the only one caught up in this mess after all. Right now you and him were the only remaining members of the Scions, not to forget Tataru back in Coerthas. “ I apologize.” you whispered, giving Alphinaud a smile in turn. He sighed before you, crossing his arms. He blamed himself for it all. You had heard him say it himself. He thought it was his failure, his “mistakes” that had led to this. “ It is quite allright. Shall we just… forget about it for today?”. You give Alphinaud your best smile and he gives back his. With that, you proceed into the cottage.

There was no one to be seen. Well, it wasn’t as if you could actually see anything, the cottage was dark. You heard Alphinaud mutter something to himself, trying to find a lightswitch or  _ something _ to help himself go about his business. After not a moment too late, he found what he was looking for and you could swear the light nearly blinded you.

“ Whoa-” you let out, covering your mouth in simple amazement. The room was… something alright. Alphinaud chuckled at your reaction, clearly hoping for you to continue your statement. And you couldn’t blame him. The decorating was unlike anything you had ever seen before, you could swear you’d heard birds chirping in the room even though it was, well, that:  _ a room.  _ “ I’m afraid I must confess that our host did not decorate this area, who it was is beyond me. But I’m sure whoever they may be will appreciate your appreciaion of their skills.” Alphinaud remarked. You nodded to him, looking over the wall, the trophies, clearly of primal decent. The furniture, which clearly had cost a handful of gil covered the entirety of the room in a calculated and serene way- you couldn’t believe a room could feel this… alive. It was clear that the person behind this was someone of note, someone, who had had their fair share of adventures… And  _ you  _ we’re supposed to be the Warrior of Light? Seven hells.

Then you hear it.

A noise not unlike the one a person would make when frantically searching for something, tossing things around as they pleased and not bothering to clean up after themselves. You and Alphinaud both froze, unsure whether or not to go check out whatever emited that horrible rumbling of furniture, fearful that it might be something that could hurt you or otherwise bring harm to anyone else in Lavender Beds if it got free. You sheathed your weapon, slowly creeping towards the door you assumed would lead to the floor below. You wondered if you could use your abilities to shield or subdue whatever beast was throwing things around down there, praying to the Twelve that it was nothing more than a intruding wild animal instead of a thief or worse. You almost felt sorry for the furniture within the room below, assuming it was half as pricey as the ones around the main entrance. Slowly, the noise subdued, but you didn’t allow your muscles to relax incase the destroyer of furniture was willing to throw itself at you. Ever so slowly you let yourself reach for the paneled door dividing you and the entrance to the basement, and started to open it when-

You shrieked. Alphinaud shrieked. The person that had just opened the paneled door shrieked. For a moment you were prepared to fire your weapon, only to find yourself being thrown off of your feet, and hitting the wooden floor under you, blowing all of the air you held in your lungs out of your body in an instant. You found your armed hand locked in your assaulter’s arms, your body being firmly held down on the ground by a singular, huge knee. If you hadn’t lost all of your composure just now, you would’ve yelled for Alphinaud to get cover or for the love of God-  _ at least move _ ! Alphinaud just stood there, looking as if he’d seen a ghost, and maybe his fear was understandable as the savior of Eorzea was currently held under a weight that challenged that one of a primal. Was this your end? Was this Alphinaud’s end? Oh, how pathetic to die to….

...a bunny?

The nearly golden eyes of a beastwoman stared right back at you, unmoving and determined to keep you down. Her fluffy, rather messy but  _ somehow _ still clean hair was falling on your face and chest, some of it tangled around her classic artisan glasses. The smell of cigarettes made you cringe, as well as the fact that your arm  _ literally _ felt as if it was being crushed. You stared back at her, determined to fight her off the second her strenght on you slipped and put her in her place. Her floppy ears were twitching, and if it hadn’t been for Alphinaud’s call for a name you didn’t regocnize, you could’ve probably fought her off there and then. The beastwoman reacted to his call almost instantly.

“ Alphinaud!” the beastwoman cried out, letting you go in seconds to jump towards the poor boy like a coeurl would at it’s prey. Alphinaud yelped, which resulted in you readying your weapon yet again, only to be met with a sight both strange and… 

...heartwarming?

“ Oh, my sweetest, dearest boy! You’ve finally arrived!” the beastwoman beamed, lifting Alphinaud up in the air like a small child. The poor boy was squirming, getting tackled with kisses to his cheeks, trying to fight the rabbit-like creature now nearly tossing him around like a small, defenseless doll. What you were surprised about the most however was how oddly used to it he looked like, almost accepting it like a grandmother’s favorite grandchild would accept the offers of endless ginger cookies. Not until he noticed you staring did he  _ actually  _ fight back, nearly turning as red as a blood tomato, trying to push the beastwoman away from himself in a panic. You regained your breathing, stunned that anyone, more or less a complete stranger to you would be able to toss Alpinaud Leveilleur, the former leader of the Crystal Braves around in this manner. “ Please! You’re embarrassing me!” Alphinaud whined, watching as the beastwoman simply chuckled at him while putting him down, resulting to just ruffling his hair like it wasn’t an insult to his entire being. “ What- who is this?” you finally managed to ask while pulling yourself off the floor. The beastwoman turned to you, obviously having changed her opinion of you the second she saw you with his, what was it, “ _ sweetest, dearest boy _ ”? Her eyes were no longer tearing into you, her demeanor all but threatening as she towered over Alphinaud, who was still trying to compose himself. You placed your weapon back in it’s place, still incredibly confused over the whole situation but willing to accept the fact that the beastwoman posed no threat to him or you. 

Not letting you stand in there in your ignorance, Alphinaud finally spoke out:

“ Ahem! May I introduce to you, Claire de Borel, the  _ former  _ Warrior of Light.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Explanation time!
> 
> Claire de Borel is the name of my Viera WoL, as you might have already guessed. Yes, her surname honors Aymeric de Borel, him being one of my favorite characters. No, they do not know each other in the world this story takes place in.
> 
> Throughout the story, I've felt as if her character became more and more motherly towards Alphinaud, as to why I decided to go through with this idea. This is the first thing I've written in a while, so I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> These pieces of information are for the people who don't know me! I hope you enjoyed regardless.


End file.
